


Promise?

by princesspinny



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesspinny/pseuds/princesspinny
Summary: Depois da Última Batalha contra a Horda, Catra e Adora finalmente estão juntas, porém a gata tem pesadelos constantes com seu passado voltando para atormenta-la. A diferença é que agora Adora está ao seu lado para protege-la.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> Oii pessoal, tudo bem? Depois da season 5 eu não conseguia encontrar palavras para descrever o que catradora canon me fez sentir. Fiquei tão feliz que resolvi despejar tudo nessa one shot e achei que seria legal compartilhar aqui para que eu não sofra sozinha haha Espero que gostem!!

O cheiro de metal e sangue era perturbador. Catra sentia seu corpo dormente, mesmo coberta de arranhões e manchas de sangue que ela não conseguia saber se eram mesmo dela ou de outra pessoa. Ela tentou se mexer, mas nada respondia ao seu comando. Tentou falar, mas sua voz não saia. Ela estava presa em seu próprio corpo, com apenas a visão de seu quarto na Zona do Medo em chamas. Não havia ninguém ali. Lonnie, Kyle, Rogelio.... todos haviam fugido. Catra estava sozinha. Outra vez. Ela viu a cama que dividia com Adora ser coberta pelo fogo, os lençóis que ela mesma destruiu virando cinzas diante de seus olhos. _Adora._ Ela também havia fugido. Catra sentiu as lagrimas chegando, mas assim como em todas as vezes em que se sentia assim, a garota apenas reprimiu tudo o que estava sentindo. Ela estava confusa. Adora havia lhe dito que a amava, não? A Zona do Medo havia sido destruída. Estava tudo bem, não estava? Ela não conseguia entender porque tudo estava uma bagunça em sua cabeça. Ela ouviu o som da porta de metal que dava acesso ao quarto se abrindo e sentiu a fria presença de Shadow Weaver antes mesmo dela aparecer em sua frente. Esta a encarou por sólidos trinta segundos, tempo o suficiente para Catra querer enterrar suas garras nela. O problema era que ela sentia um misto de sentimentos ao vê-la, sua cabeça girou e se ela tivesse controle de seus movimentos provavelmente teria chacoalhado de um lado para o outro tentando alinhar seus pensamentos. Shadow Weaver estava morta. Como era possível que estivesse ali parada a sua frente? Isso queria dizer que Catra estava morta também? Aquilo era um castigo? Ela estava condenada a viver seus piores pesadelos durante toda a eternidade?

\- Olhe só para você – começou Shadow Weaver tirando Catra de sua avalanche de pensamentos – Patética. Sozinha.

Catra não conseguia responder. Ela queria gritar.

\- Você fez isso de novo, Catra, você afastou todo mundo outra vez – Shadow Weaver se aproximou e segurou Catra pelo queixo elevando seu rosto para que olhasse bem em seus olhos cobertos pela máscara – Você começou o incêndio que mandou todos ele para bem longe, inclusive a sua Adora.

Ela sentiu um aperto no coração. Adora. _Sua_ Adora.

\- Você achou mesmo que ela estava falando sério com você? Acha mesmo que alguém conseguiria amar alguém como você? – Shadow Weaver soltou uma risada sarcástica que Catra já estava acostumada a ouvir quando ela a torturava após alguma encrenca que ela havia se metido com Adora quando pequena. – Todos fogem de você, Catra. Eu Scorpia, Lonnie, Kyle.... Adora.

Catra sentiu o calor das lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas, mesmo não conseguindo vê-las cair. Sua mente girava cada vez mais. Aquilo não estava certo.

\- Acorda Catra, você tá sozinha – ela ouviu a voz de Lonnie dizer.

\- Você vai sempre estar, ninguém vai te perdoar tão fácil – Kyle...

\- É gatinha, você conseguiu até _me_ afastar – a voz de Scorpia causou uma dor ainda maior em seu peito – Acorda.

\- _Catra?_

O coração de Catra errou uma batida.

_Adora!_

Ela queria gritar e correr para longe.

_Adora não me deixa sozinha. Não outra vez._

Shadow Weaver desapareceu como fumaça. A voz de Adora continuava a invadir a sala. O calor do fogo a fazia sentir as gotas de suor na testa e nas costas. Catra tentou se mexer, seu cérebro enviava o comando de se debater e gritar. Qualquer coisa que a ajudasse a fugir daquilo. Ela sentiu uma mão no ombro. Uma mão quente. _Adora_.

Catra se sentou assustada. Seu coração batia tão rápido que começava a doer. Ela estava soando frio, as gotas escorregando por suas costas fazendo ela se arrepiar. Seu rosto estava coberto de lágrimas e um grito havia escapado de sua garganta na hora em que ela se sentou na cama. A cama que ela dividia com Adora. Mas agora em Lua Clara.

\- Ei, ei – ela ouviu a voz que mais amava no mundo dizer baixinho. Adora tocou seu ombro com a mão esquerda.- Shhh, eu estou aqui.... eu estou aqui, Catra, foi só um pesadelo.

Catra olhou para Adora. Seu cabelo solto estava uma bagunça por ela se mexer o tempo todo enquanto dormia. Suas memórias voltaram a se alinhar. Ela estava ali, com ela, a confortando mais uma vez após outro pesadelo, no quarto delas no palácio em Lua Clara. Os pesadelos eram menos frequentes agora que se passaram três meses da última batalha. Depois de que Catra achou que ia perder Adora outra vez, e depois que ela percebeu que nunca mais iria. A garota se jogou nos braços da agora namorada, envolvendo seu pescoço com seus braços. Adora sorriu, acariciando os cabelos de Catra que voltavam a crescer.

\- Se você me deixar outra vez, eu acabo com você – brincou Catra tentando conter os soluços.

\- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum – assegurou Adora- Tudo o que eu mais quero está bem aqui.

Catra se afastou o suficiente para segurar o rosto de Adora com as mãos assim como fizera na primeira vez em que se beijaram. Ela encarou os brilhantes olhos azuis que sempre cuidaram dela e encostou seus lábios nos de Adora outra vez. Não importava quantas vezes fizessem isso, para ela parecia que era a primeira vez. Todas as emoções a engoliam de uma vez, de um jeito que só a outra garota a fazia sentir. Pela primeira vez em anos, Catra se sentia verdadeiramente feliz. Depois que se separaram, Catra se aconchegou no peito de Adora, que a envolveu com um abraço protetor. Ela sempre demonstrava o quanto estaria ali para protege-la com os mínimos gestos. Catra fechou os olhos e sorriu.

\- Então quer dizer que você gosta de mim, é? – sussurrou Adora provocando-a mais uma vez.

\- Cala boca – ela chutou de leve a perna da namorada que estava por baixo da sua. Adora riu.

– O que é tão engraçado?

\- O quanto você me ama- Catra corou intensamente e escondeu o rosto no peito de Adora que riu um pouco mais.

\- Me deixa em paz....

\- Você sabe que eu nunca vou te deixar em paz – Adora puxou Catra para mais perto – Você está presa comigo agora.

\- Você também me ama, idiota

\- É, eu amo mesmo – Catra olhou para Adora que estava sorrindo. A loira se aproximou e beijou o nariz dela. – E vou sempre estar aqui pra te lembrar disso.

-Promete?

-Prometo.


End file.
